


In Our (Supernatural) Time

by relic_amaranth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Dean is a great hunting partner to have but sometimes his timing leaves much to be desired. Luckily you're full of great ideas on how to pass the time. Warning for language.





	In Our (Supernatural) Time

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little humor piece that made me giggle. Also I'm testing AO3 posting for the first time (having used FF.net foooorever) so forgive me if it looks fucked up. Originally posted on Tumblr.

Well this is lovely.

You’re facing off in the woods with a demon and Dean is who-the-hell-knows-where. You lost your gun with the devil’s trap bullets, Dean had the demon killing knife, and you are left with…a short sword you stole from the black-eyed douchebag who is grinning at you like he knows what you’re thinking. He probably does. Man; you hate demons.

“That does a whole lot more for me than it does for you,” he says and winks.

You roll your eyes. Hopefully Dean is picking his sorry butt up and getting the hell over here. “Haven't you ever heard of guns? A lot more effective in the whole ‘murdering people’ thing you seem to have a liking for.”

“Effective but not as much fun,” he says and steps forward. You match his movements. “A little too…quick for my liking.”

“Ah, torture. How original.” Fucking demons. You look at the sword and he must keep it meticulously clean; it practically looks new. “But aren’t there still better things for that? I mean, this isn’t the dark ages.”

“Oh, but they were a hell of a time.”

You blink. This Abercrombie-looking bastard is that old? Even knowing what demons are you can’t help but get caught up in the image of it all. “Really?”

The demon actually stops stalking forward and looks confused. He regroups just as you see Dean creeping up behind him, but there’s nothing smooth about it. “Y-yeah. Why? You want a demonstration?”

“Torture is boring. I can ask any demon about torture.” You wave your hand like you make a habit of chatting up clouds of malicious black smoke. “But I forget how old you guys can be. Like, really? Where were you living? Did it suck or were you high enough on the social totem pole that it wasn’t so bad for you?”

The demon doesn’t seem to know how to react to your semi-honest curiosity and so he ends in a rather anticlimactic flash of orange when Dean stabs the demon-killing knife right into his back. You sigh heavily and let your arm drop (though you keep your grip on the sword). “Seriously, Dean, how long does it take you to stab a demon?”

“Shut up,” Dean says and grabs an arm of the not-so-dearly departed.

You grab the other and help him heft the poor dead sucker. “We could have started a podcast,” you say as you both drag him. “‘Interview With A Demon’, hosted by–”

“(Y/n)!”

“–This week, the Early Middle Ages, featuring Random Demon Minion Number 173.”

Dean practically tosses the body into the trunk and whirls on you. “I swear to God if you say anything else you’re walking home.”

You do shut up and start cleaning up your tracks. Thankfully there’s only so much one can do in the woods, but even out in the boonies the job is still at least twenty-five percent serial killer, so you do your due diligence. Once you and Dean are both securely in the car and on the way, you ask, “Hey, do you think you could get your BFF Crowley on to talk about the Highlands?”

Dean swerves a little. You aren’t looking at him but you can feel his glare. You think you might be pushing it but you have a quick flash of brilliance you can’t ignore. “Ooo! I can do a ‘holy week’! Do you think Castiel would come on to talk Sodom and Gomorrah?”

“(Y/n)!”

“What, too soon?”

“(Y/n)!”


End file.
